Currently refractive errors are routinely corrected with a laser surgical procedure LASIK or PRK. Laser energy is applied to the front surface of the eye in PRK, or to the stromal surface after a thin corneal flap is resected and pulled back in LASIK. Both procedures have disadvantages. In PRK, it is painful and the healing time is long. In LASIK, it is less painful. However, the corneal flap being cut weakens the mechanical structure of the eye. Reported cases of post-LASIK ectasia have begun to cause concerns and serious discussions regarding its prevention have sprung up at recent ophthalmology meetings. The focus of the discussions is on patient selection, and when to avoid operating on patients with “risk factors”.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a surgical correction method that does not cause ectasia, improves healing time, and results in less post-operative pain.